


Control

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, But he's trying to do better because Frigga's ghost threatened to kick his ass, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mind Control, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens if the Avengers discovered that Loki was being mind controlled during the invasion and get Strange to help snap Loki out of it.The answer is Avenger!Loki





	Control

Loki expects for his trial to be an over done circus. Full of the traditional throngs of people screaming insults at him and murmuring about how he cannot be trusted. He's expecting his fath…Odin to order him gagged and chained when he's brought to him. If she were still alive he'd be expecting his mother...no she was not his mother, who would want a monsterous changeling as a son...to be weeping for the monster she raised. He doesn't quite know what Thor will be doing, likely trying to convince Odin to be lenient. Loki knows that Odin will not. Odin will likely hold a public execution and then there will be a feast. He's expecting a great many things to occur. 

He's not expecting for the Avengers to actually be there when he walks in.

Not that it makes much of a difference. They're likely here to watch him die. Perhaps even deliver the deathblows themselves. Or perhaps they are here to beat him before his execution. A little entertainment for the baser natures of the people he had thought as his own during his childhood.

How could he have possibly been so foolish?

He watches each of the Avengers as he passes and he notices The man who had led them to Odin in Norway and then helped save his life so Hela would not rise. Dr. Strange Thor had called him.

He wants nothing more than to shout and scream. To use his dying wish to have them returned to Midgard. To scream that he will kill them all. To beg for them to leave, to not see him when he is at his most vulnerable.

“Loki, my son. You made a grave error when you locked away my memories of who I was,” Odin says and Loki stares at him. Of course he had made an error. He had allowed Odin to live. If he had killed Odin things would have gone differently. 

But, could he have killed his father? Odin has done terrible things to him but he's still the man that taught him how to ride a horse and fasten his armor. 

No, he will not allow himself to think of Odin as his father. Odin never cared. He did all of that in order to keep his puppet alive and well. 

“Your error was that when you locked my memories away you unknowingly allowed me to see some of yours,” Odin says and Loki feels his stomach sink and he stares at Odin. Surely he cannot mean…

“I have seen what Thanos had Amora and Lorelei do to you, even before your fall. They were gently manipulating your mind while I was in Odin sleep and then they fully controlled you once Thanos broke you down after your fall. Strange saw the residue of their spells upon you when you came for me. Even now their words leech away at your mind. Turning you mad,” Odin says and Loki glares at him. Since when is Odin merciful? Since when does he listen to anyone that isn't himself or mother?

“Brother, Dr. Strange has agreed to strip away all that they have done to your mind. Then you will return to Midgard and make amends by helping us defeat evil,” Thor says.

You're a fool Thor if you think that this all their doing, Loki wants to say but of course he cannot. He cannot even voice his disdain at the idea that Odin is actually trusting the Midgardian sorcerer when he never trusted Loki because of his magic. Not that it matters, Thor and Odin will see how foolish they are when Strange is unable to do anything.

“Dr. Strange, proceed,” Odin says and Strange places his slightly trembling hands on each of Loki's own temples and Loki sneers behind his gag. There is no way this second rate knockoff is going to be able to do anything even if there is a spell upon him.

There's warmth flowing through his mind and Loki doesn't like it. Normally he's the one that invades people's memories and he is nearly certain that it is a tad bit more unpleasant when he does.

The warm spreads through his mind severing trains of thought that he had never been able to explain and then suddenly be feels something snap and he's swaying on his feet.

“Oh norns, I really am a monster,” Loki says his gag melting off of his face when Odin snaps a finger and suddenly Loki is heaving the contents of his stomach all over the marble floors.

“Christ all that shit was done to you?” He hears Strange say and Loki hears sounds of retching from behind him. He feels someone pulls his hair back and away and he looks up expecting to see Thor but instead he sees the man that he had thrown out a window.

“Sorry about throwing you out a window,” Loki says before heaving again.

“Don't mention it. Torture and mind control victims get a free pass for throwing me around. Just don't do it again, Tony Stark by the way,” the man says and Loki smiles shakily up at him as one of the servants hands him a glass of water which he can't bring to his mouth because of his chains.

“I've got it,” Stark says and helps him hold it to his mouth and Loki hates how pathetic and weak he is. Needing a mortal to hold a cup for him, how unbecoming.

Odin is probably so disappointed in him.

“Sorry about that your highness,” Strange says and waves a hand, vanishing the mess.

“How come you don't do that when you're at the tower?” Stark demands.

“Because I am not your maid,” Strange says and Loki smiles because he knows that Stark and Strange are distracting everyone so he can compose himself.

“Fa...Odin, I would like to humbly apologize for my actions and the destruction they have caused. Whatever punishment you see fit to deliver I will accept,” Loki says kneeling. If his mother were there she'd probably have already scooped him into a hug. He could really use one of those right now, but Odin was never really a hugger so he'll just have to scrunch up a little tighter in his bow so he can get something resembling a hug.

“Loki, you have been and always will be my son. I am not going to punish you. I am going to give you a second chance, the same one I gave to your brother. You will go to Midgard and make amends and when you are done you will be welcome back as a Prince once again,” Odin says and Loki stares at him.

“Thor, I don't think that is Odin. He has never been this generous with me in my entire life,” Loki says.

“My time on Midgard has softened me and opened my eyes to how my actions caused all of this. I am trying make amends, just as you will be doing,” Odin says.

“Since you are being so forthcoming, how were Amora and Lorelei able to get into my mind? You always told us that they couldn't get in,” Loki asks.

“Couldn't wasn't quite the appropriate word. I bartered with them. They agreed never to use their powers on my children and I agreed to not hunt them as hard,” Odin says.

“They must have been watching the treasure vault for things to steal and heard our conversation. I wasn't your child anymore so the bargain no longer applied,” Loki says softly.

“Only in their minds. You are still my son in my eye,” Odin says and Loki stomps down hard on the hope blossoming in his chest. There is no way Odin would consider a monster his son.

“Can we get him out of these chains now? It's getting late on Eart...erm... Midgard,” Stark says and Odin motions to the guards and they undo the chains holding him and Loki straightens up to his full height trying to look less pathetic.

“Of course. I shall walk you to the Bifrost site while we allow Loki to gather some of his things,” Odin says and Loki goes to his room and looks around at all the mementos from someone he no longer is. Armor made from the skin of a Bilgesnipe that he and Thor had slain.

On the bed is the book on political decrees that he had borrowed when he'd been forced to take over after Odin had fallen into odinsleep. He wanted to make sure he'd done a good job.

Under that is the robes he'd been making for mother. They'd almost been finished.

On his rug is the necklace Thor had gotten for him made of Wraith essence. They'd were barely out of the nursery when they had gone to Vanaheim with mother. The trinket had caught Loki's eye and Thor had wrestled the shop owner for it.

Thor had lost but Loki had already switched it without either one noticing.

In the corner is a lance Thor had brought him made of dragon’s bone, broken in half three times. Loki had helped slay that monster as well. Not that anyone would notice or ever admit that... Thor had but the the warriors three had convinced him that Loki had just turned tail and hid...and he had believed them.

He immediately breaks it again, as his tradition when he sees it. That lie had been the exact moment he'd begun to change. Everyone had believed the warriors over him. 

Thor wouldn't look at him for a week, Odin had called him a coward, and he heard people whispering about it in the halls. No one would trust him after that. Thor stopped taking him on his adventures and Odin started training him even harder than he had been.

His only saving grace had been Frigga. She had listened to him and believed him.

Regardless, that's when his tricks had started to change. They got bigger and more dangerous and that's when people started avoiding him and whispering even more about him. He'd lie just for the thrill of watching people become angry.

Loki slams his hand against his thigh and forces his attention back to his room and sees something yellow, almost gold under his bed. He pulls it out and recognizes the shawl as Frigga's. She must have come him here sometime after he'd fallen from the Bifrost and forgotten it there. 

He clutches it close and slips it into his bag along with several knives, his spell books, and his sewing materials. Then he adds some of his clothes and the necklace.

He quickly makes his way through the palace hoping to make it through without running into anyone but he isn't so lucky and he gets cornered by Eir.

“Prince Loki. These are for you. From all of the healers. They will help strengthen your mind against attacks and help ease your dreams. Just a drop each night before bed,” she says and presses two bottles into his hand and then gives him a hug.

“That was from Queen Frigga, and this is from me,” she says giving him a second hug and Loki just stares at her as she smiles and makes her way down the hall.

Loki shakes off the strange encounter, slips the vials into his bag and finally makes it to the Bifrost. 

He keeps his eye straight ahead refusing to look to either side of the bridge and into the void. Once he arrived Thor sweeps him into a hug.

“Brother, we were beginning to worry,” Thor says.

“Don't worry Thor. I didn't betray you,” Loki says.

“That's not…”

“Is everyone here?” Heimdall interrupts and they nod and they huddle together and soon they are shooting through the Bifrost.

Loki squeezes his eyes shut. He'd always hated this part. As a boy it had made him queasy. Now it just makes him anxious.

They land on the top of the tower Loki remembers from his invasion. He clenches his hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

How is he ever going to make amends for everything he's done? He has caused so much destruction it will take centuries to do so. Some of his crimes are unforgivable.

“Come on in everyone. Stark says and Loki follows Thor inside.

“So Loki, what do you want to do first eat or see your new digs?” Stark asks.

“If it is alright I'd like a chance to freshen up before you begin your experiments,” Loki says.

“Experiments?”

“Yes, you know, dissect me to see how my biology differs from yours, to test my blood and test how much my body is able to withstand before I yield. Why else would you agree to imprison me here?” Loki says and notices that Thor is looking traumatized, The green monster's alter ego looks green for a different reason and Stark is just staring at him.

“Wow, there is so much wrong with that statement. First, you're not out prisoner. You can come and go as you please. Second, if I ever run tests with you the most I'll have you do is punch some metal or try to bend it to tests it's durability not yours. Third, biology is not my thing. I do machines, squishy parts don't interest me. Also, ummm no one is ever getting dissected ever not so long as I'm alive,” Stark says.

“Wait, you thought that you were going to be dissected and tortured and you still came here with us?” The Captain says.

“I must do as Odin commands,” Loki says because it should be obvious that one does not simply disobey their King. Especially when one is a criminal.

“You thought your father would send you to be cut open and tortured?” Barton asks.

“Some father's are like that,” the Greens Monster's... Stark had called it the hulk...says too low for anyone but Loki to hear, but Loki things that was accidental.

“Odin is not my Father. He would never claim a monster as a son,” Loki says.

“That's fucked up. But no. You're not a prisoner and torture is a definite no. And if someone even thinks about dissecting you I'll fuck them up even if I have to tear apart area 51 to do it,” Barton says.

“I knew it existed!” Stark shouts but Loki says him no mind and watches Barton.

“Out of everyone here you should want to do the most harm to me. Why are you offering me protection?”

“Well, no one blames me for what I did while under your control so it would be hypocritical to blame you while you were under those Witches’ control,” Barton says.

“Okay! That's enough serious talk. Loki I'll show you around the tower and then we can have dinner,” Stark says before dragging Loki off down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr


End file.
